


Proposal (Lance)

by sebastian_michaelishive



Series: Down On His Knees [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, His love for lotor is indescribable, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/sebastian_michaelishive
Summary: Ya boi pops that pretty question.





	Proposal (Lance)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll, baby! Unfortunately this is my last one for the moment but I'll have the rest out soon.

He knelt the third time to propose. 

   "It's quite pretty, is it not?" Lotor asked, looking up at the stars. 

   The two, so busy with their missions and duties to the universe, had barely gotten time to spend together in the last three months. Fortunately, it seemed that the cosmos had granted them this rare moment of solitude, and they decided to spend it together at the front of the ship, gazing at the twinkling lights in the sky. 

   "Yeah, it is," Lance said, but he was not looking at the stars. Instead, his dark blue eyes were fixed on the Prince, handsome and charming, soft and loving, and someone Lance wanted to be with for the rest of his life. 

   His fingers felt around for the small box hidden within his jacket pocket, the smooth exterior brushing against the pads of his fingertips. Lance had gotten it a few days back, when they had stopped on a small planet to discuss the coalition. He had found the residents were well versed in the art of crafting and smithing, and requested a ring be made for him. It was quite stunning when it was done: a simple yet elegant gold band, encrusted with small, sapphire gems on the outside. On the interior was a simple inscription in Latin:

**_Semper meum, vestrum in sempiternum_ **

   He thought it something quite fitting to say to the person you wanted to spend all eternity with. All he needed to do now was find out if that was what Lotor wanted as well. And there is no better time to find out than the present. 

   He got up from where he sat, and stood by Lotor, taking his hand in his to get his attention. Lotor looked at him questioningly, and Lance wondered if he could perhaps feel how fast his heart was beating through his hand. 

   "Darling," Lotor asked, a bit worried. "Is something wrong?" 

   Lance shook his head. "N-No," he stuttered, "I just...wanted to ask you something is all."

   "Oh? And what would that be?"

   He took a deep breath, calculating his words in his head, but none of them seemed right. The Paladin tried to come up with something good enough to convey his feelings, but it was no use. There just wasn't anything scripted he could say that fit, so he did what he thought was best for the moment. He spoke from the heart. 

   "Fuck it," Lance groaned, "Fuck the damn script, I'm just gonna wing it."

   Lotor raised a perplexed brow. "What?" He asked. 

   Lance sighed, taking both of hi hands within his now. "Lotor," he began, "Lotor, I love you so much. I know I've said that so many times throughout the two years we've been together, but it's true. We've seen each other at our worst and at our best, and at our most strong and most weak. We fight here and there, but no matter how badly we hurt each other, we find a ways to fix it. You are the most charming person I've ever met, and the most brave. You are an amazing pilot, a most skilled swordsman, and caring lover. Based on all these facts, I can only guess you'd make a most wonderful husband as well."

   Lotor's eyes went wide, mouth agape. Did he just...

   Lance sank down on one knee, pulling out a small, black box. 

_"Human couples usually propose to their lovers with rings." He remembered Lance telling him one day. "Usually on one knee."_

   Lotor felt as if time stopped around them. Lance...he was...

   He opened the box, revealing inside the sapphire encrusted band, and Lotor felt faint. 

   "Prince Lotor," Lance said, holding it out to him. "My most adored Prince. Will you marry me?"

   Lotor didn't miss a beat. "Yes," he declared, a hot, happy tear rolling down his defined face. This was the happiest he had ever felt in his life, and now he would get to spend the rest of his life with the sole cause of his joy. "Yes I will. Now get up and let me kiss you."

   "Oh, my love," Lance chuckled, getting up. He reached up a hand, wiping the tears off his face. "Have I made you cry?"

   "Shut up," Lotor said, smashing his lips onto Lance's, pouring every ounce of joy and happiness he had into this one kiss. They barely had time to breathe, the intensity of this single kiss overwhelming them, but they didn't mind in the slightest. 

Lance pulled back to breathe, a grin slowly forming upon his face as he held out Lotor's hand to put his ring on it. The prince noticed the inscription on the inside as his fiance slid the smooth band onto his finger. 

"What does it mean?" He asked. 

"It's Latin," Lance explained. He kissed the golden band, accepting the hug Lotor pulled him into, reciting its translation into his ear as he wrapped his arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. 

"Always mine, forever yours."~

**Author's Note:**

> He said yes!!! I hope y'all liked it! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Constructive criticism is as well!


End file.
